Contract with Devil
by fckxxeon
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] Kontrak yang dibuat Jungkook mengharuskan ia untuk membayar setiap kali ia 'memanggilnya'. 3 Permintaan untuk 3 Bayaran. "Bukan soal uang .. tapi tubuhmu" -Tae- / Vkook - TaeKook / Yaoi or BL inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Meet

**Contract with Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warn: BoysLove inside. If u don't like, don't read!**_

 **(!) Typo(s), all characters is** **not Mine** **. But, this Story is** **totally Mine** **.**

 **Don't copying or repost without permissions (!)**

* * *

 **Littlenyan – C.W.D Presents ~**

 **BackSound: BTS – Blood Sweat & Tears**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Meet**_

' _eh, Hujan?'_

Jungkook, pria itu sedang mengamati tetesan hujan yang kian lama makin deras daribalik jendela kelasnya.

Jungkook menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan sambil sesekali menatap keluar jendela. Bola matanya menatap sesuatu yang lumayan menarik perhatiannya, sebuah _bulu_ lebih mirip seperti bulu sayap burung berwarna hitam jatuh mengikuti tetesan hujan.

Perhatiannya kembali ditarik oleh sosok pria yang masuk kedalam kelasnya diikuti oleh Guru mata pelajaran yang akan mengajar pada kelasnya.

"Baiklah siswa baru, Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook menatap siswa yang akan menjadi teman kelasnya. Dingin pikirnya, sangat terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan diri dan ekspresi wajahnya. Mata Jungkook secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Taehyung, dan Jungkook melihat Taehyung tersenyum, tidak lebih tepat menyeringai kepadanya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook membuang wajahnya menatap jendela untuk memutuskan eye contact diantara mereka.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa duduk dikursi kosong dibelakang Jeon Jungkook. Dan kalian, ada ujian harian dadakan siapkan alat tulis diatas meja"

Terdengar suara protes dari beberapa murid, tapi tidak dengan Jungkook, ia langsung mengeluarkan pulpen dan menunggu guru menuliskan soal dipapan tulis.

Taehyung melewati tempat duduk Jungkook. Dan entah kenapa Jungkook merasakan aura aneh dari Taehyung yang membuatnya memegang tengkuk lehernya. Jungkook membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya dan mulai fokus menulis soal yang berada dipapan tulis.

45 menit dihabiskan Jungkook dan teman-temannya untuk menyelesaikan ujian dadakan yang dilayangkan guru Mathematics kepada mereka. Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan saatnya Jam istirahat.

"Jungkook-ah, kau ingin kekantin?"

Seseorang menghampiri Jungkook yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Ah, kurasa tidak untuk hari ini Jimin, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Mungkin lain Kali"

Jungkook menolak halus ajakan teman seangkatannya sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sedang tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diselesaikan, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar berjalan kekantin.

"Hm, Baiklah. Akan kubawakan kau roti nanti" Jimin tersenyum sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kelas sangat kosong hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri – ah tidak dirinya dengan simurid baru. Untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung, Jungkook menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphones dan menekan play di iPod miliknya.

Taehyung berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, langkahnya berjalan menuju tempat Jungkook dan menarik salah satu earphones yang Jungkook kenakan. Jungkook yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Taehyung, segera menatap Taehyung waswas.

"Hey, kau terlihat seperti _orang baik_ , bisakah kau menemaniku untuk berkeliling melihat sekolah ini?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil hampir tak terlihat.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang malas, tapi baiklah"

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan Taehyung, hanya saja ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Taehyung yang notabenenya murid baru dan tidak mengetahui apapun dari sekolahnya. Lagipula hanya Jungkook yang ada dikelas saat ini.

Jungkook berdiri dan keluar kelas diikuti Taehyung, mereka memulainya dari ruangan guru, kantin, Aula, dan ruang olahraga. Jungkook juga menjelaskan apa saja Ekskul yang terdapat disekolah mereka. Cukup lama berputar-putar, akhirnya Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk _dibench_ sambil meminum soda yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung, apa kau murid pindahan?"

Jungkoook membuka suara, mencoba membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm" Hanya deheman kecil yang keluar, Jungkook tidak tahu jawabannya adalah _Ya_ atau _Tidak_ , yang pasti Jungkook tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas"

Taehyung berdiri sambil berjalan mendahului Jungkook, setidaknya ia tidak akan tersesat karena sudah menghafal jalan menuju kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan menelusuri Koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, semua orang sudah pulang sedangkan Jungkook, ia masih harus mengantar tugas diruang guru. Jungkook berdiri didepan mading sekolah, ia membaca sebentar _artikel_ yang terpampang dimading sekolah, lumayan menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **[Announcement]**_

' _ **Dikarenakan belakangan ini sering terjadi Pembunuhan, Disampaikan kepada seluruh Siswa/i, untuk langsung segera Pulang kerumah masing-masing!'**_

 _ **Atas perhatiannya diucapkan Terima Kasih❣**_

Jungkook menatap arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, dia langsung bergegas mempercepat langkahnya kakinya. Pengunguman dimading membuatnya menjadi _waswas_ , namun baru saja Jungkook ingin berlari menuju halte terdekat, seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Kim Taehyung. Hanya perasaan Jungkook, atau memang ia melihat mata Taehyung sempat berwarna merah cerah?

"a-ah, Taehyung ternyata kau. Kau, belum pulang?"

Jungkook tersenyum canggung.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kita akan bertemu lagi" Taehyung melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jungkook lalu berjalan melewati Jungkook.

' _bertemu lagi? Tentu saja kita akan bertemu. Bukankah kita sekelas?'_ Kata Jungkook membatin.

Dan lagi, ketika Taehyung melewatinya, Jungkook merasakan aura yang sama seperti saat mereka dikelas. _'Kim Taehyung. Siapa kau sebenarnya?'_ Tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Next Chapter 2: The Contract**_

 **I'm so** _ **big sorry**_ **, because come (again) with new ff absurd (TдT)**

 **Sebelumnya, nyan ingin menklarifikasi beberapa masalah lewat FAQ dibawah. (beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin terlintas pada readers)**

 **Q: Thor, kok ff yang** _ **My Other Side**_ **belum dinext? Baru prolog tuh(――** **)**

 **A: itu karena nyan** _ **lagi**_ _ **patah**_ _ **hati**_ **. Chapter 1 sudah diketik panjang lebar, taunya pas dah mau dipublish** _ **gak kesave**_ **. Jadi, nyan memutuskan untuk membuat ff CWD sebagai pelampiasan dari ff MOS (´-** **﹏** **-`** **；** **) but, tenang saja. FF MOS tetap akan dilanjut karena** _ **Project**_ **nyan berfokus** **hanya** **pada kedua ff ini.**

 **Q: Thor, kok updatenya lama? Ada jadwal update gak?**

 **A: uhh, anu, soal itu nyan** _ **can't promise**_ **. Karena nyan mengetik ff ini** _ **lewat handphone**_ **. Dengan kata lain, hanya menggunakan** _ **dua jari**_ **untuk mengetik (yang pastinya proses lebih lama ketimbang mengetik menggunakan PC yang notabenenya menggunakan** _ **sepuluh jari**_ **). Dan soal jadwal update, nyan** **tidakbisa** **. Yah karena alasan diatas(˘** **･** **з** **･** **˘)**

 **Q: Thor, pelit banget sih. Itu ffnya pendek banget.**

 **A: i'm sorry ...** _ **project**_ **nyan untuk kedua ff (MOS,CWD) ini, hanya akan ditamatkan dalam 6-8 Chapter saja (maybe) intinya gak akan dibuat lebih dari 10chapter, because** _ **more and more chapters, the story will be getting bored**_ **i think. Konfliknya pun tidak akan seberat** **dosa** **para** **fujodanshi** ***slap* i'm kidding.**

 **So, mungkin itu beberapa pertanyaan seputar** _ **Author**_ **.**

 **And, if u have any Questions, suggestions, or etc, u can ask on** _ **Riview**_ **column below❣(u know one Riview from u, it's very supported Author). Nyan sadar diri kalau ff nyan tidak se** _ **Mastah**_ **author lain (simplenya masih butuh** **belaian** **'belajar)**

 **Oke, and last. Nyan merekomendasikan untuk mendengar BGM (Background Music) sambil membaca ff ini. Karena (menurut nyan) feelnya akan makin dapet ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧**

 **So, see ya GAYs! ❤**

 _ **[Sunday, 08/01/17]**_


	2. The Contract

**Contract with Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warn: BoysLove inside. If u don't like, don't read!**_

 **(!) Typo(s), all characters is** **not Mine** **. But, this Story is** **totally Mine** **.**

 **Don't copying or repost without permissions (!)**

* * *

 **Littlenyan – C.W.D Presents ~**

 **BackSound: BTS – Blood Sweat & Tears**

* * *

 _Dan lagi, ketika Taehyung melewatinya, Jungkook merasakan aura yang sama seperti saat mereka dikelas.'Kim Taehyung. Siapa kau sebenarnya?'Tanya Jungkook dalam hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2 : The Contract**_

Jungkook baru menyadari satu hal, dia bahkan belum berkenalan dengan Taehyung, ia belum memberi tahu siapa namanya, tapi Taehyung mengucapkan namanya bahkan nama lengkapnya. Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti, ada yang aneh dari _teman_ barunya itu.

Halte bus sudah benar-benar sepi, hanya tersisa dirinya –Jungkook–. Jungkook berharap masih ada bus terakhir yang mau menjemputnya, perjalanan kerumah Jungkook akan memakan waktu dua puluh menit dari sekolahnya jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, sedangkan bus hanya akan memakan waktu lima sampai sepuluh menit.

Jungkook terus memainkan gadgetnya, men _scrol_ sosial medianya – meskipun ia tahu itu tidak penting, hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan takutnya. Lagi, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai dengan petir yang siap meyambar apa saja, Jungkook mematikan gadgetnya dan menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya sambil berjongkok, meringis berharap kesialannya akan cepat berakhir.

Jungkook memiliki trauma dengan petir, saat kecil ia pernah bermain dibawah hujan sambil menggunakan tongkat _besi_ seakan ia adalah seorang ksatria, namun petir menyambar besi dan sikecil Jungkook terhempas kebelakang, dan mulai saat itu ia benar-benar takut dengan petir.

Cukup lama ia membayangkan kisah kecilnya, Jungkook tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang didepannya – hingga pada akhirnya orang itu bersuara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berjongkok seperti itu?"

Jungkook membuka matanya pelan, mendongak untuk menatap siapa sang pemilik suara, matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil memegang payung.

"Taehyung! Kau penyelamatku!"

Jungkook berdiri sambil menyeka air mata yang sedikit keluar diujung matanya. Ternyata tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Taehyung menatap datar Jungkook.

' _penyelamat? Ah, ya benar. Aku penyelamatmu'_

Bibir Taehyung terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang diartikan Jungkook lebih seperti seringaian. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya, intinya ia ingin pulang dengan selamat sekarang.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Taehyung memiringkan payung kearah Jungkook, membagi ruang dengannya agar ia tidak kebasahan. Jungkook mengangguk sambil berguman _terima kasih_ lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung.

' _Dua orang hm? Ah, semuanya terbunuh. Menarik'_

Taehyung menyeringai –lagi, dia akan _menang_ banyak pikirnya.

Jungkook yang merasa canggung dengan situasi mereka, akhirnya mencoba membuka percakapan untuk membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ekhm, Taehyung kalau boleh bertanya, kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukankah tadi saat kita bertemu dikoridor kau langsung pergi?" Jungkook berdehem sebentar sebelum bertanya.

"Aku mampir diruang kepala sekolah setelahnya, kau tahu, mengurus sisa berkas murid pindahan" _Taehyung berbohong._

"Setidaknya aku beruntung" Jungkook tersenyum.

Hujan masih turun, setidaknya tidak sederas tadi dan petir mulai menghilang. Dua puluh menit berlalu, kini mereka berdua sudah berada didepan rumah Jungkook.

"Taehyung, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar tertolong, kau mau mampir? Setidaknya hingga hujan berhenti"

Jungkook mencoba menawarkan _tempat_ untuk Taehyung, setidaknya membalas kebaikan Taehyung yang sudah menolongnya.

"Dengan senang hati"

Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung menerima tawarannya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya mencoba memanggil ibunya kalau ia sudah pulang.

Jungkook duduk dilantai sebentar, membuka sepatu yang basah lalu meletakkan dirak sepatu samping pintu masuk. Jungkook baru teringat sesuatu, hal yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diriku, tapi ketika dikoridor tadi, kau menyebut nama lengkapku. Boleh kutahu kau mengetahuinya darimana?"

Jungkook mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut Taehyung akan melakukan hal aneh –mungkin.

"Kau ... akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi"

Taehyung sudah selesai melepas kedua sepatunya, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Jungkook masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Taehyung barusan, apakah sesulit itu meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung? Mungkin pria itu akan menjelaskan _sesuatu_ padanya –pikir Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya, sedikit memiringkan lehernya sambil bergumam _terserah_ dengan pelan.

Jungkook berjalan dan diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya, Jungkook mencoba mencari Ibunya, tidak seperti biasanya Ibu Jungkook tidak membalas teriakan Jungkook.

Jungkook mencoba mencari didapur, ruang tengah, ruang keluarga, bahkan toilet namun nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan siapapun dimana-mana. Namun, masih ada satu tempat yang belum ia periksa, Kamar orangtuanya. Jungkook membuka pintu kamar, seketika kakinya lemas, kakinya seakan tidak menyentuh tanah melihat _adegan_ didepannya.

Tubuh Jungkook ambruk dan terduduk melihat jasad Ibunya yang berlumuran darah. Ia tahu, banyak terjadi pembunuhan belakangan ini, ia sudah menonton puluhan kali berita diTv, mendengar ratusan kali gosip pembunuhan disekitarnya, dan ia baru saja membaca artikel pengunguman dimading sekolahnya.

Tapi, kenapa harus keluarganya? Kenapa harus keluarganya yang menjadi salah satu target si pembunuh? Mereka bukan termasuk golongan orang kaya, mereka tidak pernah menjahati siapapun, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jungkook bisa sesial ini dalam seumur hidupnya?

Jungkook meremas seragam sekolahnya, dadanya _sakit_ seakan ikut teremas.

"Kumohon ... siapapun ... bunuh mereka!"

Jungkook terisak, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga berdarah, mencoba menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis. Ingat, dia seorang pria!

Sedangkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum sangat lebar. Matanya kembali berubah warna menjadi merah segar, giginya sedikit mengeluarkan taring.

' _sesuai dengan dugaanku'_ Taehyung tersenyum puas, perlahan langkah kakinya mendekati tubuh Jungkook yang pasrah.

"Jeon Jungkook. Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu .. itu – Jika kau mau membuat kontrak denganku"

Taehyung berdiri tepat dibelakang Jungkook, menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya.

"Akan kulakukan!"

Jungkook berkata sangat pasti, pikirannya kosong sekarang, ia tidak peduli dengan apa-apa lagi, bahkan jika seseorang ingin membunuhnya sekarang, ia akan dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya.

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar jawaban Jungkook, sangat menyenangkan melihat _korbannya_ putus asa, sangat mudah untuk dirayu pikirnya.

"kau yakin? Sekali kau menyetujuinya, kau tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah dibuat. – dan kau tahu, ada _harga_ yang harus dibayar"

Seringaian Taehyung makin kentara ketika mendengar jawaban Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Ya! Aku sangat yakin!"

Taehyung menundukkan tubuhnya, telapak tangannya menutupi kedua mata Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya kirinya melingkari dada Jungkook. Sedetik kemudian, keluar sepasang sayap –hitam– dari tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan mata yang tertutup dari belakang, diikuti sayap yang ikut menutupi tubuh keduanya. Mata Taehyung masih berwarna merah segar. Taehyung memiringkan kepala Jungkook dengan mata yang masih setia tertutup.

Jungkook bisa merasakan taring tajam yang menembus kulit dilehernya, samar-samar Jungkook mendengar Taehyung berbisik ditelinganya sebelum kesadaran Jungkook hilang sepenuhnya.

' _kau .. Milikku'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Next Chapter 2 : Explanation**_

* * *

 **Uh, maaf kalau masih ada typo, mager ngedit ('** **・** **ω** **・'** **)**

 **Anw, buat scene yg** _ **tutup mata**_ **ituloh, kalian bayangin aja pas mv BTS yang Jin itu adalah Jungkook (** ๑ڡ๑ **)**

 **So, last please give Riview, Favs, and Follows to support me (•ω•)/\**

 **See ya GAY's! ❤**

 **[Wednesday, 11/01/17]**


	3. Explanation

**Contract with Devil**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warn: BoysLove inside. If u don't like, don't read!**_

 **(!) Typo(s), all characters is** **not Mine** **. But, this Story is** **totally Mine** **.**

 **Don't copying or repost without permissions (!)**

* * *

 **Littlenyan – C.W.D Presents ~**

 **BackSound: BTS – Blood Sweat & Tears**

* * *

 _Jungkook bisa merasakan taring tajam yang menembus kulit dilehernya, samar-samar Jungkook mendengar Taehyung berbisik ditelinganya sebelum kesadaran Jungkook hilang sepenuhnya._

' _'kau .. Milikku'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3 : Explanation**_

Taehyung menatap tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring dilantai, matanya tertutup dengan nafas yang beraturan.

"Cantik sekali"

Taehyung berjongkok, menatap lekat wajah Jungkook, tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menyingkirkan _pony_ yang menutupi mata Jungkook. Ada perasaan lain yang menyelimuti hati Taehyung, tidak biasanya ia merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ia melihat Jungkook kepada korban-korban sebelumnya.

"Kau milikku sekarang Jungkook ... Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu, _permintaanmu_ yang pertama"

Taehyung memopong tubuh Jungkook ala _Bridal Style_ lalu menurunkan diranjang kamar orangtuanya, mengabaikan jasad yang masih tergeletak dilantai. – Lagi, Taehyung menatap sebentar wajah sempurna itu, kepalanya mendekati wajah Jungkook lalu mengecup pipi pria itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali untuk meminta _bayaranku_ "

Taehyung tersenyum lalu beranjak dari rumah Jungkook, terbang mencari sang pembunuh. Taehyung sebenarnya sudah mengetahui siapa dalangnya dari awal kejadian, insting _iblisnya_ bisa mengetahui _masa depan_ sang korbannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Taehyung duduk bersandar didalam kelasnya, mengabaikan orang-orang yang sudah pulang. Matanya tertutup sebentar, merasakan hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajah tampannya._

 _Tidak lama ia menutup mata, sekilas potongan adegan pembunuhan terlintas dipikirannya._

' _Sudah mulai ternyata'_

 _Taehyung bisa melihat adegan dimana pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan santainya menikam wanita paruh baya itu, sedangkan balita yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menangis melihat ibunya dibunuh._

 _Ayah Jungkook yang baru saja pulang, langsung mencoba melawan, menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya, namun pembunuh lebih cepat dibandingkannya._

 _Taehyung keluar kelas, berjalan dikoridor yang sepi, matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja ingin ia datangi berdiri sambil membaca mading sekolah._

 _Taehyung mendekat, mempercepat langkahnya lalu menahan pergelangan tangan pria itu._

" _Jeon Jungkook. Kita akan bertemu lagi"_

 _Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya lalu berjalan melewati Jungkook yang dengan tatapan bingung. Mata merahnya kembali muncul._

 _Hujan._

 _Taehyung memperhatikan gerak gerik tubuh Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya pria itu berjongkok ketakutan ketika sebuah petir hampir menyambar. Taehyung berpikir akan cukup lama menunggu pria itu berhenti meringis, dan Taehyung benci menunggu._

 _Taehyung mengambil payung yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Jungkook yang masih berjongkok. Merasa tidak disadari, Taehyung akhirnya membuka suara._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan terus berjongkok seperti itu?"_

 _Taehyung bisa melihat mata lentik itu terbuka secara perlahan, dan terdengar pekikan senang dari pria itu._

 _Mereka berjalan, sedetik kemudian terlintas lagi potongan adegan dikepala Taehyung. Semuanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dan ada satu pembunuh yang sedang menunggu diluar jendela._

' _Dua orang hm? Ah, semuanya terbunuh. Menarik'_

 _Taehyung menyeringai._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Taehyung akhirnya berhenti disebuah gang sempit, ada dua orang –sipembunuh– pria sedang duduk sambil menghisap tembakau.

"ah sial. Kupikir rumah itu memiliki benda berharga"

"Hm. Membuang-buang waktu saja"

Taehyung bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pria asing itu, perlahan langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati keduanya. Tubuh Taehyung muncul dibalik bayangan hitam.

Kedua pria itu, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Taehyung langsung _waswas_ dan mengeluarkan senapan angin siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mendekat atau akan kutembak!"

Taehyung tertawa, Lucu pikirnya.

"Manusia, makhluk rendahan seperti kalian tidak pantas menodongkan senapan kearahku."

Dalam sedetik, Taehyung sudah berada dibelakang tubuh keduanya, dan menusuk perut menggunakan kuku jariya yang tajam, menarik keluar isi perut hingga tangannya berlumuran darah.

Taehyung menjilati darah yang berada ditangannya.

"Cih. Bahkan rasanya seperti bangkai. Manusia memang lebih rendah ketimbang iblis"

Taehyung terbang, meninggalkan kedua jasad digang, ia berharap polisi tidak akan menemukan mereka, ia akan sangat senang jika tubuh mereka membusuk disana.

Taehyung kembali ketempat Jungkook, disana ia melihat Jungkook yang masih terbaring, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun.

Disamping itu, Taehyung mengangkat ketiga jasad yang tergeletak dilantai, lalu terbang membuang ke sembarang tempat, Kejam memang.

Perlahan, mata Jungkook mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan manik hitam yang indah. Taehyung disana, berdiri sambil menunggu Jungkook tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya"

Taehyung duduk, memperhatikan tingkah Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat lugu.

"Aku .. – Ibu, Ayah, kemana tubuh mereka?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengingat kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Polisi sudah membawa mereka, untuk dilakukan otopsi katanya" _Taehyung berbohong untuk kedua kalinya_.

"Begitu, kupikir semuanya hanya mimpi, ternyata .."

Jungkook tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jungkook, kau belum _membayar_ hutangmu"

"Apa aku berhutang sesuatu padamu Taehyung?"

Sepertinya Jungkook melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau .. membuat sebuah kontrak denganku. Dan kau menginginkan untuk membunuh siapa yang telah menghabisi keluargamu, dan itu sudah kuselesaikan"

' _ah, benar. Aku menyetujuinya'_

"Jadi, berapa jumlah uang yang harus kubayar?"

Jungkook mencoba bergerak mengambil dompet disaku celananya.

Taehyung tertawa, dan Jungkook menatap bingung kearah Jungkook. Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu? Pikirnya tidak.

"Bukan soal uang .. tapi tubuhmu"

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Jungkook tidak terlalu terkejut, bukankah ia sudah bilang, bahkan jika seseorang ingin membunuhnya ia dengan senang hati akan menawarkan diri. Lagipula, untuk apa dia hidup.

"Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan tubuhku, dengan senang hati ... Bahkan, jika kau ingin mengambil nyawaku sekaligus"

Jungkook menutup matanya, menunggu jika Taehyung akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Lima detik berlalu, tidak terjadi sesuatu. Jungkook membuka matanya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah senyuman penuh arti.

"kau tahu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, bahkan membiarkanmu terbunuh. Aku hanya menginginkan bibir ini .. setidaknya untuk saat ini"

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, menyentuh bibir lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya, wajahnya ikut mendekat, mata merahnya hanya fokus menatap _lapar_ kearah bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir Taehyung menari-nari diatas bibirnya, _candu_. Jungkook semakin mengerang ketika Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya.

Taehyung yang pertama kali memutuskan ciumannya, nafas Jungkook tersenggal-senggal, ia harus mengakui bahwa Taehyung adalah _good kisser_. Mata layu Jungkook seakan meminta _lebih_ , namun Taehyung menahannya.

' _belum saatnya'_

Nafas Jungkook sudah stabil, ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika merasakan rona panas menjalar keseluruh pipinya.

"hey, Taehyung. Bisakah kau _menjelaskan_ semuanya yang sebenarnya?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih melihat kearah selimut disampingnya.

"Hm, kau ingin aku memulai darimana?"

"Dari awal .. dan, siapa dirimu?"

Jungkook akhirnya menatap mata Taehyung, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memulai dari siapa diriku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah seorang Iblis, aku terus mencari korban menggunakan instingku, dan kebetulan saja mengarah kepadamu"

Taehyung menjeda sebentar, Jungkook masih mendengar.

"Aku akan memberikan kau Tiga permohonan, dan setiap permohonan itu, harus kau bayar .. –

Permohonan pertama, harus kau bayar dengan bibirmu .. permohonan kedua, leher mulusmu. Dan yang ketiga ... kuingin tubuhmu sepenuhnya"

Taehyung berhenti sebentar, menatap mata Jungkook lekat. Jungkook mencoba memutuskan _eye contact_ diantara mereka, entah kenapa perkataan Taehyung barusan membuat dirinya malu. Ia merasa seperti _rendahan_ sekarang, tapi ia bisa ingat apa yang Taehyung katakan padanya.

" _kau yakin? Sekali kau menyetujuinya, kau tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah dibuat. –dan kau tahu, ada harga yang harus dibayar"_

"Jadi, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Jungkook terlihat seperti berfikir sebentar.

"ah, benar. Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa kau melakukan semua ini dengan maksud memiliki _tujuan_ tertentu? Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan korban-korbanmu sebelumnya?"

Jungkook ingin tahu, ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ketika Taehyung berhasil tidur dengannya. Taehyung menatap ragu Jungkook sebentar, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan mengatakan tujuannya. Korban sebelumnya tidak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan serupa.

"Korban-korbanku? Mereka semua _amnesia_ , kubiarkan mereka melupakanku, aku hanya ingin _menolong_ saja –

aku bukan iblis rendahan yang mau membunuh _manusia_ setelah tidur dengannya. Lagipula ... aku memiliki tujuan tertentu, dan kurasa belum saatnya aku mengatakannya padamu"

Jungkook mengangguk, setidaknya lebih baik begini. Ia akan amnesia dan melupakan semuanya, ia akan lupa jika orang tuanya terbunuh, ia akan lupa bahwa dirinya sesial ini, dan .. ia akan lupa kalau ia mengenal Taehyung.

"Tidurlah. Tubuhmu terlihat lemah. tak perlu khawatir, ketika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memanggil namaku, aku akan bisa mendengarnya. – Lalu, aku menunggu permintaanmu selanjutnya"

Taehyung tersenyum, bukan seringaian seperti yang Jungkook lihat setiap saat, senyum yang membuat Jungkook hangat. Taehyung beranjak dari sana, menutup pintu kamar pelan lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah Jungkook.

"Sial!"

Taehyung berdesis kesal, ketika mengingat potongan _memory_ yang terlintas dikepalanya, memory yang mengayat hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Next Chapter 4 : the Second**_

* * *

 **UP~! (^▽^)**

 **Fast update (again) , honestly i want to finish this ff soon~ u know new idea already come.**

 **Typo masih ada maafkan yah~ sebelumnya, nyan ingin menklarifikasi sesuatu. Someone give me riview ..**

 **NFGDRGN** **: Sejujurnya aku tidak memikirkannya. Selama aku menulis cerita ini, aku hanya membayangkan MV BTS – BS &T sebagai inspirasi menulis cerita ini, tapi ternyata alur **_**rada**_ **mirip sama Kuroshitsuji (yang sejujurnya aku bahkan baru sadar ketika membaca riview). Tapi, itu memang hanya** **kebetulan** **saja. Jika aku menyukai sebuah film/novel/etc, aku lebih memilih untuk me** _ **remake**_ **nya (˘** **･** **з** **･** **˘) jadi, terima kasih** _ **banyak**_ **, aku akan sedikit merubah alurnya agar tidak terkesan mirip ʕ•** ٹ• **ʔ Thank you for reminding me, i was very helpful (^^)❤**

 **Dan sepertinya Rated akan naik (sedikit) (*** **ﾟ∀ﾟ** **)**

 **Last, i never get bored to remind. Please give me Riviews, Favorite, and Follows to** _ **help**_ **build this story (ω)❣**

 **See ya GAY's!❤**

 **[Friday, 13/01/17]**


End file.
